Problems of the Past
by penned.in.sanity
Summary: Rory screwed up, and Logan left. Two years later, they are thrown back together at work, and all the problems of the past resurface. Life has never been full of so many secrets...
1. A New Job

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except my ideas.

A/N: this is an idea I had one night so hopefully this story will stick with me.

---------

_I wish this hadn't happened the way it did, but it did and now it's over. He's gone and now I am here. He left and he never came back. _

"We can't be doing this," I whispered between gasping breaths. My hands slid over his toned shoulders and down his chest which was rising and falling rapidly. His mouth crashed on to mine; our passions were caught up in the moment. Clothes shed across the floor.

"But we can't stop…this…" he moaned as I began running my nails across his back and abs. He pushed me back against the floor, placing my hands above my head. He kissed my neck as he trailed his lips up to mine.

"This is wrong…" I stammered.

"Then why does it feel so right?" He questioned me, momentarily catching his breath as he stared down at me.

"It feels…" I started to say but I stop myself possibly because he started to kiss my neck again, or because I didn't want to admit that I knew this was a mistake. I don't know why this happened but I couldn't stop it after it started.

My thoughts were interrupted by him pulling my sheer shirt over my head. He was moaning loudly but suddenly I heard one word that startled me so bad that I froze.

"Ace…"

I turned to look and I saw him standing in the doorway staring back at me. His face was a mixture or confusion, anger, jealousy, and most of all hurt and pain. I couldn't even begin to explain to him, but somehow I knew that we wouldn't want to know. He continued to stare at me and my predicament. Then he saw him and the hint of anger that adorned his face was bought to the surface. Fists clenched and red in the face, he looked as if he was going to kill someone, but his anger subsided just as quickly as it had come. It was replaced with pain.

"Logan…" I whispered, tears were now falling down my cheeks.

"Good bye Ace," he said, I could tell he was on the verge of tears. With a swift turn of his heel, he left. He left and never came back.

---------

Rory Gilmore walked the halls of the New York Times office. It had been a year since it had happened. She graduated Yale and was now starting her new job at the New York Times as a small scale reporter. Mainly she was doing office work but it was better than nothing. She went to the woman at the front desk and signed in, trying to remember the pace of a real newspaper office. Her only real experience at one had not been a very successful or wonderful one.

She was informed by the woman, whose name was Lynette, that there was a staff meeting in the conference for every employee in thirty minutes. With that Rory was taken by Lynette to her boss's office.

Her boss, Ryan Leonard, was a hard ass whose idea of a fun time was working until 3 am just for the sake of it. Although it was crazy, he always made sure his portion of the newspaper was on time and never incomplete. He was around twenty-five or thirty; his age could have been mistaken as older then it actually was because of the amount of stress that adorned his sleepless face. Dark circles under his eyes a complete look of exhaustion seemed to have a permanent residence on his face. Besides that he looked young and strong, and compared to rest of his staff he was relatively was dressed: black leather shoes and black slacks with a matching black blazer that was open revealing a baby blue collared shirt. The outfit was classy but not over done.

Rory couldn't help but find her self staring at his chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. He seemed to be taking in her appearance too because his eyes moved up and down her, almost examining every aspect that was her. Lynette broke the silence finally.

"Mr. Leonard, this is Rory Gilmore. She will be starting here as a newsroom assistant,' Lynette stated matter-o-factly as she readjusted her glasses that lay perched on the bridge of her slightly sharp nose. She stared intently at Mr. Leonard to reply somehow to this information, but for once in his short lifetime, Ryan Leonard found himself completely speechless.

"Hello, very nice to meet you Mr. Leonard. I hope to do well here," Rory said, not completely sure if her voice was working properly.

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore, it is Miss, right?" he questioned.

"Yes it is."

"Well then Ms. Gilmore, welcome to the New York Times," he said, standing up to shake her hand. As she shook his hand, an awkward silence fell over the room.

"Well I think we should be getting to the meeting," Lynette said, clearing her throat in the process. They all made there way out of Mr. Leonard's office and down to the conference room.

Rory Gilmore couldn't help but think how this suddenly was turning for the better.

---------

"This is completely inexcusable. How can you do this? You are selling out, that's what you are doing you damn fool. We are fucked now; this whole newspaper is fucked now. It's all downhill from now on. We will be nothing more than a bunch of fucking society pages. Headlines like: 'Guess who is dating a Greek shipping heir?', 'Oh my gosh, they eloped!', and 'He fucked his soon to be Mother-in-law at his own wedding!' We will be no better than the tabloids. Is that what you want for this newspaper? Is it?"

"This is a decision for the better of the company. This will only improve our newspaper and the quality of news we publish."

"Bullshit. All you care about is the fucking company, not the newspaper itself. You are a fucking hypocrite!"

"Get the fuck out of my office! I will not be spoken to like that, and if you value your job, you will not speak like that to me again. This was and is not your decision to make. Remember _I_ am the _president_ of this company and _you_ are one of _my employees_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, now out!"

"Yes sir."

Ryan Leonard walked out of Richard Stanford's office, cursing under his breath. His company, the one he loved and worked for, was selling half of the company to a larger company, Huntzberger Publishing.

---------

It had been a few months since Rory started working at the New York Times and already she was doing well and secretly dating one of her new coworkers.

"Ryan…" she started to say seeing him walk out of the office, but quickly stopped realizing he was not in a good mood.

"Hey," he mumbled gruffly. He kissed her lightly on the lips as she stood up.

"Ready to go to dinner?" Rory asked, grabbing his hand.

"Yes," he said. They walked off to his car hand-in-hand.

----------

Logan Huntzberger strolled into the main lobby of the New York Times. His father had elected him to head the combination of these two companies, and now he stood at the front desk, thinking about how he was going to make this work. He had been working with his father for a little over a year now, and he still couldn't understand how the business exactly worked.

The lady at the front desk gave him a glance up and down, then politely asked for his name.

"Logan Huntzberger."

Upon hearing this she immediately stood up, and told him to follow her to the elevator where she directed him to take it to the fifth floor and ask for Ryan Leonard.

Logan listened to the dinging of the elevator, while thinking of the job in front of him. His cell rang quietly, a familiar tone vibrated through the small elevator.

"Logan Huntzberger, how may I help you my lady?" he answered, with a smirk playfully on his face.

"Well Mr. Huntzberger, I was looking for a certain young man by the name of Josh, but I seemed to have called the wrong number."

"What, you can't find your husband. Gosh, Honor, I thought you had him on a tighter rope than that."

"I feel insulted. Remember I my the older sister, and you are still my _little_ brother," she said, emphasizing the little, "and don't think just because you're now at the head of daddy's little company that you can treat me as littler than you."

"Aw come on Honor, you'll always be older than me, and when you're turning 40, I'll be sure to remind you of that."

"Well, then, you can just say good bye to your sister because she is hanging up."

"Bye Honor. I'll tell dad you called."

"Don't you dare. Bye Logan."

The line went dead and Logan stepped out of the elevator into a busy room of people running around trying to finish the layout on time. He spotted a door marked Ryan Leonard immediately and made his way down there. Knocking lightly he heard a voice from inside the room.

"Come in."

Logan opened the door and saw a young man staring back at him. He seemed nice enough, but a little intimidating, the way his father could be if he wanted to be, which was almost all the time.

"Mr. Huntzberger, it is so good to finally meet you," He said charmingly, extending his hand.

"Mr. Leonard, I am looking forward to working with you personally to make sure this little merge goes smoothly."

"And I am sure it will," he said shaking Logan's he firmly.

"Now I think we should set a full staff meeting so we can work out some of the details, is that ok with you?" Logan asked politely.

"Yes of course. Let me have on of our assistants set that up," he said to Logan, then turned his attention to his phone, paging his secretary. "Linda, please call Ms. Lawrence into the room please."

A young woman walked in the room following this conversation. She was tall, near to six feet, and had bright red hair that almost looked like fire. Bright green eyes lit up her face with a certain look of enthusiasm and kindness.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger," she said politely, as she gestured her hand towards the door, "shall I show the office?"

"Yes of course," Logan said, making his way to the door, "thank you Mr. Leonard."

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything else," he said graciously.

"Will do."

"Now Mr. Huntzberger, let me show our office. This is the main part of the office, and down the hall is the second editor in chief. There is the copy room, the layout room, and the executive lounge. This is where the rest of us take our lunch and coffee breaks," the woman continued to explain. Logan tuned her out half way through her ramble. There was only one other person who could ramble on like this, but Logan quickly dismissed any thoughts of this person from his mind.

"Where is the conference room?" Logan asked, returning from his thoughts.

"Um, that way Mr. Huntzberger," she said pointing her finger the direction she meant. By the sound of her voice, Logan guessed that she had already pointed this out to him, and probably while he was daydreaming.

"Thank you," he replied sheepishly.

"And these the other assistants, this is Merlyn George," she said pointing to a short blonde lady, " Barbara Stratz," pointing to a short, plump, brunette, "and Rory Gilmore. Ladies this is Mr. Huntzberger."

Logan froze and looked to a young, tall brunette with piercing blue eyes. She looked as beautiful as she did when he last saw her, two years ago.

"Rory…"

---------------

A/N: hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Drowning Problems

A/N: Hey people, sorry this chapter took so long. I had a brain blank and finally figured it out. It doesn't start form where the last chapter ended. What happened will be revealed later on. Thank you to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: (I think I forgot it last time) I do not own anything but my plot line

-----------

Rory Gilmore was never one for surprises, and this one only deepened her dislike of them. There in front of her had stood Logan Huntzberger. It had been one week since Logan had showed up without notice and there had yet to be more than a few words spoken between them. The occasional "thank you" from him, or "here you go Mr. Huntzberger" from her was all that had been uttered. There was almost like an unspoken agreement between them not to let the memories of the past resurface; they had been dealt with before, and neither of them wanted to revisit the painful moments that haunted their memories.

Her keyboard was the only sound in the room at the moment; a barrier of silence had engulfed the nearly empty office. Most of the staff was currently peacefully sleeping, dreaming of wonderful memories, cuddling with loved ones, and tucking in their pride and joys; they were awaiting the new day. Rory was the exception. Currently twelve thirty in the morning, Rory remained furiously typing in her cubicle. Almost everyone one else had left, even Ryan who had retired early, for him, nearly an hour before. Two people remained silent with Rory.

One was Sharron, who was going over the layout again and again as she had been told to since the original layout idea was quote on quote "outdated and tacky...a disgrace to the paper…like a wart on a supermodel's face" according to Mr. Leonard, her editor. She lived in constant fear of her editor and since a quiet rumor had begun to spread that Rory and Ryan were dating, she rarely socialized with her in case she said something wrong and Rory reported her to Ryan. Mr. Leonard was one of the only ones who held the ability to fire anyone at anytime for any reason, as long as that person was not superior to him.

The other one was Logan, who currently sat at his desk, or at least the one they had stolen from one the lesser employees and appointed to him. It was a flimsy, standard issue desk with cardboard like legs that looked as if they had a hard time trying to just stay up not to mention try and support the junk that had accumulated on Logan's desk. His eyes darted over the entire year's issues, which was quite a few more than he had imagined, while sipping an impressively large cup of what one would presume to be coffee. He had chosen to completely ignore the fact that he had a history with Rory and treat her just like any other pathetic journalist hopeful who believed that they actually meant something to this company and couldn't be replaced by someone probably better or equal to them at the mere drop of a hat. Apparently his father's bleak outlook on the newspaper's staff had wiggled its way into his mind. This task, ignoring Rory and their past together, was becoming more and more difficult with each passing day.

Rory took a sip of the coffee in front of her and looked at the article on the screen in front of her; it was good, but not impressive enough. Of course how interesting could it be when she had no actual article or subject to write, but that didn't matter because she needed something to do with her time anyways. She sat back in her chair and mulled over the words in front of her; she could see the mistakes right away and knew this needed some serious revising. This was going to be a very long night ahead of her and she needed all the coffee she could get. With a final sigh, she set back to work.

-----------

Logan tapped his pen against his desk; the faint clicking only served to agitate him even more than the number of articles in front of him. The only other sound he could hear from the office was the constant clicking of keys from one the other computers; he couldn't tell who it was but whoever it happened to be seemed not to have anything better to do on a Tuesday night, or Wednesday morning depending on how you looked at it, than spend countless typing away at 1 a.m. at the office. Logan's coffee had run out about fifteen minutes ago and he could tell that without a much needed caffeine intervention he would soon collapse of utter exhaustion.

He stood up and wearily began to search for some more coffee to quench his caffeine fix. The coffee machine was out of order, as was everything it seemed around here, but there seemed to be a slight aroma of coffee coming from the main office near all the cubicles. He had noticed someone in the layout room who seemed to doing anything to avoid him and the other person who remained in the office. Concluding the smell was probably originating from the unknown person in the main office, Logan figured it couldn't hurt to ask them for a jolt. Making his way towards the clicking of the keys, his mind didn't register the brunette hair that was peeking out from above the white sides of the cubicle. Leaning against one of the sides with his eyes desperately battling to remain open but losing terribly, he managed to conjure up enough energy to talk.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could spare some of that coffee you have sitting on your desk," Logan asked, slurring some of the words due to his lack of sleep, "I am very tired and I need to finish this work so I need some coffee and I seem to have drank all of mine and…" he rambled on, the rest of his words became incoherent.

"Logan…" was all the startled voice uttered. Logan recognized the voice immediately; he heard it so many times before. Rory.

"Rory…I mean Ms. Gilmore, I'm sorry for barging in like this, and I'll just be going now," he stuttered, walking away from the desk as quickly as his exhausted body would allow.

-----------

Rory just sat the quietly watching Logan curse himself as he ran away from her desk. He looked tired and stressed; the obvious pressure of his job was destroying the once joyous man that lived for partying and living life to fullest. Her eyes now were transfixed on where he was sitting; melancholy adorned his sleepless face and at that moment, he could have been mistaken for his father, sitting alone at a desk working until he couldn't anymore. She watched him reach down to one the boxes on the ground; he fished out a glass bottle filled with probably whiskey. Grabbing a short glass cup, he poured the liquor slowly. Rory couldn't look away; this was not the man she had fallen for, this was the man he had wished so hard not to become. She had seen he drink quite often in the office after hours, but never thought much of it. He just sat there holding to glass against his forehead, staring longingly into space. He had changed, and Rory saw it happening in front of her very eyes.

She stood up, realizing it was time to leave if she was ever going to be able to come again in the morning. Her eyes lingered on him; his glass had become empty and he was in the silent process of refilling his craving. Gathering her things, she strolled out of the office; she could tell he watched her as she did.

She got into her car, and drove home as quickly as she could. Unlocking her apartment, she made her way into the silent room; the only light that illuminated the space was the street lights from outside the window. From afar you could faintly see a full moon, although its brilliant light was deflected by all the smog that surrounded the city. Rory dropped her miscellaneous items on the glass coffee table; she sat down on the plush couch alone. Looking out into her empty, lifeless apartment, it reminded her of how lonely she was.

She made her way towards her bedroom, leaving the depressing living room behind her. Slipping out of her work clothes consisting of tweed slacks, a baby blue sweater, fitted jacket, and brown stilettos, she changed into an oversized Yale sweatshirt and blue sweatpants. Sitting on her bed she observed her room; it wasn't much but it felt homier than anything else had for quite awhile. The room was painted blue with coffee brown furniture adorning the room. Rory grabbed her favorite pillow and hugged to her furiously. She was alone and she always was going to be.

She swore to herself she would never resort to this, but the urge overcame her; the desire to drown her problems away was overwhelming. She reached shakily for an ajar drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a glass bottle. Unscrewing the cap, she took a long, deep swig from it. Tears rolled down her cheeks; her choking sobs reverberated throughout the empty apartment. Leaning down on to her pillow, she tried to sleep, but couldn't. Instead, she remained awake, watching the sunrise out her window; her tears reflecting the light resonating through the glass.

-----------

Logan sat alone in the office. He other girl had left around the same time as _her. _He wished he wasn't sitting here right now. Everything had crumbled around him, and now he sat alone as the exact type of person he had tried so desperately to avoid becoming, but fate was fate. He was currently on his fifth consecutive glass of whiskey, and was contemplating just drinking form the bottle to eliminating the obstacle of accurately pouring the liquor in to the glass without spilling. He couldn't see straight and knew he should be getting home so he didn't look like shit in the morning, but he couldn't find his phone to call for a driver and he was definitely not driving himself home. This had become a constant problem; the old Logan wouldn't have allowed himself to get this drunk without knowing how to get home or having someone take him home. This drunk sitting at his desk was not him. The drink he had only indulged in for pleasure only two years before quickly became a drug used to drown away his problems. This indulgence became more and more common until it became an every night occurrence. Logan became addicted.

A loud ringing came from somewhere on the desk, disturbing his thoughts. Frantically searching for the source of the incessant ringing, he found his cell phone buried under a load of papers.

"Hello?" Logan slurred into the phone. You could tell he had been drinking heavily.

"Logan, thank god I reached you finally. Wait have you been drinking? Logan, talk to me please. Where are you? Please tell me. I am going to come get you. Where are you?" The voice on the other end of the line rambled on. She was persistent with her questions and seemed to show genuine concern.

"I'm fine," Logan managed to get out with only minor slurring, "Please don't come for me. I need to stay. I have to finish this work."

"Logan, where are you?" the voice asked again, more anxious this time.

"Goodbye," Logan slurred, then hung up the phone. Throwing his phone towards one of the walls, he took another giant swig. Laying his head against the stack of ever growing papers, he stared out his window towards the sunrise. The light began to pour through the glass. He sat there alone in his office.

-----------

The new day had started; hundreds of employees strolled through the revolving glass doors of the New York Times. Men clad in fitted business suits and women in pencil skirts, blouses, and stilettos filled the marble lobby, crowding into the three elevators. Stopping at various floors, Rory finally reached the 17th floor, which happened to be one the main floors, and walked towards her desk. She was one the first people in the office besides some interns who decided to show up early so they could demonstrate how dedicated they were to they're jobs. Sitting down at her desk, something caught her eye; leaning backwards away from her cubicle, she noticed a hunched over figure at a desk. Logan still sat in the same position she had left him earlier, and with a whiskey bottle in his hand, he seemed to be staring out his window into the sun. Rory couldn't help but think about what would happen if he was found like this.

Getting up, Rory stealthily made her way over to him. He was half asleep and he had apparently succeeded in finishing the entire bottle. She tried pushing him to wake him fully up, but he only swayed back and forth a little bit.

"Logan…" Rory tried to whisper, shaking him more violently this time.

"Uh…" Logan moaned, trying to open his eyes, but finding the light form outside to bright for his eyes to handle.

"Logan, get up!" Rory said, pulling him up by his elbow. He tried to stand up by himself unsuccessfully, and collapsed back down into his chair. She sighed, offering him her shoulder to lean on so he could stand up. She pulled him out of his tiny office towards the bathrooms. Since no one was there she didn't care if she was currently in the men's restroom; she had to clean him up. She didn't know why she was helping him but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She couldn't stand to see him like this all drunk and disorganized.

"Rory…" Logan slurred, now looking directly at her. He was sitting on the counter staring back into her blue eyes. "Why are you helping me?"

This was more than they had talked in a long time.

"I don't know. Just be quiet and let me try to fix you up," Rory commanded, taking a paper towel and wetting it. She began to wash his tired face. Logan obeyed her request, just sitting there watching her help him.

-----------

A/N: hope you liked it. Chapter 3 will be up soon I swear! Please review!


	3. Old Memories Die Hard

A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to get out but I just started school and had some very evil summer reading to finish. (Arg!) But hopefully I'll finish Chapter 4 this weekend. The beginning of this chapter is more comical but the ending is more melancholy. Change in my mood I guess, I should probably also stop listening to sappy romantic songs or this'll become like a sappy (I love that word) romance novel. Fuck, it might already be in the end of this chapter! Oh well, please review and thank you to my reviewers who make me feel as if I can actually write well.

-------------

Logan Huntzberger strolled casually out of the men's room, trying to ignore the fact that he was currently experiencing a hang over the magnitude of Mt. Everest. Walking towards his office, his mind aimlessly wandered towards the event of last night and this morning. Last night: drank too much, passed out on my desk, embarrassed myself in front of Rory, oh shit. Suddenly, as if a train hit him from nowhere, he remembered his little momentary lack of judgment due to his momentous caffeine intake while reading articles. The look that adorned her face was enough to assure him that she regarded him as a fucking idiot, or something to that extent. He didn't want to think about her anymore; he couldn't.

_BAM! _Logan collided with one of the young secretaries, Barbara or something to that extent. The short, plumb brunette lay on the floor with the papers she was carrying scattered around her. She looked flustered and couldn't stop herself from gazing up at Logan's form above her.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't see you. I was just thinking about…" Logan said, stopping himself in mid sentence, "well just thinking I guess." His mind could on register one word: Rory.

"Oh no it's ok Mr. Huntzberger. It was my fault. I should have been paying more attention and trying harder to get a good view from over these mountainous papers. I guess I should learn how to walk better with lots of papers. You see I really was never very good at balancing when I was young and I guess my mother should have put me through gymnastics training for becoming a journalist. If I had known that balance was an essential tool to becoming successful I would had become a gymnast, especially if I known that I need to carry lots of paper in a stack without bumping into someone, and especially someone as handsome as yourself. Not that I am trying to hit on you Mr. Huntzberger, I just…" Barbara babbled on. There almost no stopping this woman.

"Please don't call me Mr. Huntzberger; it reminds me of my father too much. Call me Logan, if you will," Logan said interrupting her.

"Oh of course Mr. Huntz…Logan, I will remember that. Although, I am not very good at remembering things, I do recall this one time in high school when we had to take one of the fill in the bubble tests…what are they called…standardized tests, and I thought I had memorized all the of the answers to questions I had studied, but as soon as I started I couldn't even remember my own name. I just sat there with a blank look on my face even after everyone had left until the teacher pulled me away towards the principal's office. I couldn't even speak a word, and I had to be put in therapy for like three months until I could speak again. Apparently all the bubbles had triggered some sort of brain lapse, a mental disconnection as it was referred to by my psychologist, bringing back a painful memory that my mind had repressed something to do with bubbles. I think I might have almost drowned. I don't know, but anyways I became better but, that's not the point, the point is…um…well you know right…or right…I can't be expected to remember anything, even something as simple as a name, especially my own," Barbara rambled on. Logan couldn't take the torture anymore, his hangover was rapidly getting worse due to the three minutes of incessant non-stopping ramble from this obviously mentally confused woman.

"Look I have to go, nice talking to you Barbara," Logan stated simply, not over embellishing anything to avoid anymore life decisions or stories.

"Of course Mr. Huntz…Logan, pardon me," she said calmly and within five hundred words, as she started collecting the miscellaneous papers. Logan walked away and back to his desk without being stopped by anymore _interesting _coworkers. The moment Logan sat down in his chair his door opened, seemingly by itself from his position, and revealed a ravishing creature.

"Well, hello again Ms. Gilmore, what would a visit from someone as lovely as yourself entail?" Logan smirked, his charm taking hold of him.

Rory stood in the doorway staring back at Logan. He had not really taken a good look at her earlier when she had helped him. Her blue eyes, covered slightly by bangs, sparkled against her flawless pale skin, same as he had remembered. The simple black dress she wore seemed to taunt him to remember how easily he could have discarded it in the past.

"Well, I just came to see if you had made it to your office without dying from your hangover, but I can see that you actually did. I believe that your drinking buddies will be sad that you didn't include them in your late night escapade with the whiskey bottle; I mean the two of you must have a pretty heated relationship," Rory quipped, her eyebrows rising suggestively at the last part.

"Yes we do. I mean, it's only casual though, the scotch bottle is pretty high on my list, but they don't hold a candle the real love of my life…" Logan shot back, but backed off at end, not wanting to continue the thought.

"And that would be?" Rory prodded.

"What?" Logan snapped out of his thought, "of course, tequila has become my new obsession." Logan quickly recovered.

"I never took you as much of a tequila man," Rory said.

"Well I guess then, Ms. Gilmore, you do not know everything," Logan said charmingly.

"When did I say I know everything?" Rory asked. She had moved away from the door and was standing nearer to Logan's desk. The tension in the room almost seemed palpable. How had this happened? Before they had spoken as little words possible to each other, but now they were talking as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"Would you like the exact time, date, and location or will more of an estimate do because personally I don't think it matters, just the fact that you said it does," Logan retorted, leaning back in his chair. He eyed her with curiosity as she casually rolled her eyes, as if she had expected him to say something like he did. He could tell she was thinking about what to say next because she was softly biting her lower lip; Logan quickly retracted his thoughts about her lips or any other thing to do with her as well. He summoned up all his control not to leap out of his seat and kiss her there on the spot, but what had happened, what _she _had done to him, seemed to snap him out of it.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger, I think you completely over estimate your charm and wit, because to be quite honest, you're really not that funny. Sorry to crush your dreams of becoming a stand up comedian, but I am just trying to save you from having to clean rotten tomatoes out of your precious hair," Rory said, fingering the ends of her hair. She wasn't looking Logan directly in the eyes; she couldn't now that he was staring back at her. His perfect amber eyes seemed to be able to see past every wall she built to protect herself. He brought back every memory that she had tried to repress.

"Oh damn it, now I don't know what I am going to do for the rest of my life. I thought I really had a chance to be on _Last Comic Standing_. I'll just have to revert to my back-up plan; I think I could be a prodigy at it. Check this out: Would you like fries with that ma'am?" Logan smirked at the last part.

"Well, Burger Boy, I think you have some lofty aspirations there, so I better let you get back to practicing your burger flipping technique," Rory quipped, casually edging closer to the door.

"Yes…I guess I should get back to work, huh? I'll talk to you later then, I guess…I hope," Logan said, gazing up at Rory hopefully. Logan had managed to make his way nearer to where Rory stood at the threshold of the door. There was only about a few inches between their faces; there was almost a magnetic pull thrusting them together, Logan stopped it. Leaning away from Rory, he flashed his coveted Huntzberger smile at her and meandered back over to his desk, which was currently engulfed in a sea of old newspapers.

"Of course, I'll talk to you later, Loga…Mr. Huntzberger," Rory stammered, uncomfortably walking out of his office.

"Oh, and by the way _Ms. Gilmore,_ I like the outfit," Logan said charmingly.

"Oh…uh…thank you," Rory said whisper like, only loud enough for herself to hear.

"Goodbye Ms. Gilmore," Logan said casually as he leant over his desk to examine the mountainous stack of seemingly endless newspapers.

Rory tried to stroll away from his office calm, cool, and collected, but succeeded in accomplishing none. She wondered how was it that still, after two years, he could stand there and make her speechless. How was it that he could make her heart flutter out of her chest when he didn't own it anymore? She had realized his power over her too late; he could affect her in every single way imaginable, good and bad. He could make her do crazy, daring things; he could break her heart, and make her fall in love with him all over again, but she had stopped that before it happened. She couldn't have let him hurt her, like she knew he would eventually, so she had to leave before he had the chance.

Rory sat down at her desk and stared blankly at her computer screen, letting her mind process every memory that rushed back into her head.

--------------

"_Rory! We are going to be late if you don't hurry up and choose!" Logan yelled over the pounding music coming from their bedroom. Rory walked out of the room wearing a beautiful black dress that came right above the knee with somewhat thin straps and a scoop neckline. Simple pearls lay against her pale neck, and black stilettos on her feet; she looked amazing._

"_Now hold on, why are you so worked up? I didn't think you would want to be on time for dinner with your parents. What's wrong with you?" Rory asked, while putting on an earring and then the other. Her hair was up in a loose bun with wisps of hair framing her flawless face. She stared at Logan quizzically, while he fumbled to put on his coat and get hers out of the closet. "Logan, talk to me!"_

"_I'm sorry Ace, I'm just…worried. I know you've been to their house before but…you know you don't have to come. After everything that's happened between you and them, you don't have to go."_

"_Do you not want me to go?" Rory asked, looking up at Logan._

"_Ace I just want you to be comfortable. I love you, and you know that. I just want what's best for you," Logan said, leaning down towards her face, a mere inch away. Before Rory responded, she closed the gap between them with a soft peck on the lips, lingering only long enough to leave Logan wanting more. _

"_I'll be fine," Rory said while slipping on her coat that Logan held out for her. "Let's go then, ok?"_

"_Ok Ace, anything you say," Logan replied sweetly, looking lovingly at her, while he held the door open as she stepped through. Nothing made Logan happier than being with her. For some reason this girl had the power to do one thing no other girl could do, make him fall truly in love with her. He never wanted to loose her, **ever.**_

_Later that night…_

"_Logan, stop yelling! You know them; you knew that they would probably do something like this so why are you so mad?" Rory asked, nearly running to keep up with Logan, as they exited the Huntzberger mansion. _

"_That's not why I am mad Rory," Logan nearly growled back at her._

"_You called me Rory…"_

"_How can you just sit there let them talk about you like that? I thought you would stand up for yourself. They are trying to break us up and by you not saying anything just aids them!" Logan yelled out into the night. He was fuming mad; Rory had never seen him like this. _

"_Logan I don't understand why you are mad?" Rory said quietly, trying to calm him down. She carefully placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her; his eyes tried and his body slouched, he looked ready to collapse. "You want me to drive?"_

"_Yeah Ace…" he muttered to her, getting in the passenger door. They drove out the driveway and got on the road. Silence engulfed the car until Logan spoke, "I'm sorry Ace."_

"_I know," Rory said quietly._

_Something changed that night, but neither knew what. _

----------------

Rory leaned back in her chair looking at an old picture in her hands. It was of her and Logan that day when she had gone over for a second time to his parents' house. She hadn't looked at it in two years, but she always kept it in the bottom of her desk drawer, checking periodically if it was still there. It was like a piece of her past that she was never really ready to let go of. The memories it contained were, even two years later, still to fresh in her mind to forget. She placed it back in the drawer safely and returned to her work, her thoughts continuing to drift back to a certain man in a nearby room.

-------------

A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter I swear will be more interesting! Don't give up on me! PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU!


	4. Moving On and Paris Hilton?

A/N: this is part one of chapter four but chapter five will be part two.

**PLEASE READ THIS: **THE CHAPTER STARTS OFF AT NIGHT AND THEN FLASHES BACK TO THE DAY BEFORE THE NIGHT SO DON'T BE CONFUSED! AND THE REASONS FOR THIS IS THAT…I was bored and decided to try something new…

------------

"And I walked in, and there she was, lying on his hotel bed in some La Perla lace set. She looked at me, and asked me if I wanted a go. I mean seriously, do I look that easy? Am I that pathetic?" He slurred, taking a large swig from the half empty bottle in his hands.

"No…of course not, but what I want to know is how did you know that the lingerie was La Perla?" She asked teasingly him, holding out her glass towards him so he could pour her more liquor.

"I have seen many, many…sets of…La Perla linger…longe…" he said proudly, trying to pronounce the last word but failing miserably.

"You mean lingerie…" she laughed, hiccupping slightly due to her current intoxication.

"You know, what am I supposed to do though? I mean he's my father, and she was a…a…I can't even say it," he said slightly calmer; his head lowered while he stared at his glass.

"I don't know what to say; I honestly have no idea" she said staring back at him with caring eyes.

"I know. Well let's stop with all this depressing, confusing shit. Drink m'lady?" He asked holding up the bottle high.

"Why of course good sir!" She yelled, while clinking her glass with the bottle. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah, old times. Now maybe we should start another bottle. The whiskey is getting a little old. Tequila maybe?" He said, smiling at her.

"Oh here comes the tequila man!" She sang out to the tune of "Here Comes the Bride."

Rory and Logan laughed together, while Logan got a bottle of tequila out of his cabinet of his desk. Pouring the liquor into the two glasses, he sat back down across from Rory in a leather chair, facing her.

-------------

_Earlier that day…_

Rory pounded the keys of her keyboard; her fingers working vigorously to complete her assignment before the staff meeting later that day. She had been so distracted all day, thinking about her past memories, she had completely forgotten about her article that was due. She leaned back in chair to admire her completed assignment, but her eyes caught a certain blonde leaning against his office door frame, aimlessly taking to another one of the secretaries. For some weird reason, a pang of jealousy coursed through her body; old feelings she thought she had buried arose. Logan…that name…that one word haunted her mind; he had affected her so much so long ago, that it never left her, it only got pushed down farther and farther until it seemed forgotten.

Rory looked back at her article, a piece on the advantages and disadvantages of large publishing corporations running and taking over small and large newspapers. The last thing she had to do was interview someone involved with a major corporation for their positive opinions on the subject. Her obvious candidate for this interview was Logan, but she wasn't sure that it would turn out well. Her eye caught him again as he strolled towards the door of the office with his cell clutched in his hand.

Just as he walked out, Rory's cell phone rang out loudly; "Walk like an Egyptian" by the Bangles filled the silence of the normally energetic newsroom. Since everyone was out getting stories, no one noticed her cell except for one of the other secretaries who looked over at her, stuck her nose high up in the air and briskly walked away towards her desk.

"Hello?" Rory answered quickly, paying no attention to who was on the other line.

"That is a very rude way to answer your phone young lady to your grandmother!" Emily bellowed over the other line.

"Hi grandma," Rory said while searching in her desk for a pen and blank notebook.

"Rory I was wondering what your night looked like on the 23rd?" Emily prodded.

"Um…I don't happen to know right at this moment grandma, but may I call you back when I find out?" Rory asked in her most polite society voice.

"Well…I guess so. But the 23rd is not that far away…"

"Don't worry grandma, I'll let you know before then," she said distractedly as she walked outside her office. People were beginning to return and she was making quite a scene since her grandmother tended to be quite loud and just a tad argumentative.

She strolled out of the office turning a corner abruptly she collided with a solid figure. She hit the ground hard as did her poor cell phone that went flying and _smash; _there was the hard marble floor.

"Damn it!" she screeched out, pounding on the floor angrily, her new expensive cell phone, of course. Just then rain started to drizzle down in front of her office building. As Rory sat there momentarily in the rain, the person she ran into came over to her.

"I'm so sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going. I should've…" he started to say, but Rory didn't hear the rest of the conversation, she was too busy staring up at no other than Logan Huntzberger, the man who had been haunting her thoughts since he came back into her life. He looked down at her, instantly recognizing who she was. "Rory…"

"Hey…" she stuttered back; they had rarely talked since their last encounter, just a casual hello or goodbye every now and then. Rory didn't realize she was staring directly at him. His gorgeous brown eyes pierced into her own blue; his hair and clothing were soaked through, and probably hers were the in the same disarray.

"Let me help you up…" he said, regaining his composure and offering out his hand. She was hesitant to take it at first, so many memories lay in just feeling his hand again, but she did since her efforts to stand up on her own were in vain.

"Thank you," she said meekly, "I should probably get back to the office and fix my appearance. Right now I'm the spitting image of Tara Reid at Girls Gone Wild after her fourteenth body shot of tequila and second bathroom run."

"Lovely image you've painted there Picasso. All I think you should walk before you run," he quipped back at her; his legendary smirk sitting playfully on his lips.

"You're right, I believe Paris called and said she had an opening in her next internet sex video and wanted to know if I was interested. I told her I'd have to ask Nicole if it was ok."

"Ah that Paris…the da Vinci of our time."

"I know, what would this country do without her exposed midriff and size two ass posted on every billboard and on the cover of every magazine?"

"I believe our tourist population would go down immensely. Plus, I mean who would the public have to look up to…we would have to resort to Dick Cheney and his hunting buddies."

"Yes but Dick doesn't know what color alligator boots are in this year."

"Yes but I've heard he does a mean catwalk. It's like he's walking like an Egyptian."

"And dancing in the dark."

"Awe…old Bruce, he makes me proud to be born in the U.S.A."

"Ditto, no one can wear jeans like he can."

"I'm not sure how respond to that one but my first response would be comment on how I believe that I wear jeans better than he does."

"But that happens to be open to debate Huntzberger."

"Save it for another time Ace…we have work to do and not much of it is getting done out here in the pouring rain."

"I guess we got a little carried away…" Rory said carefully. She was finally realizing what had just taken place; they talked, just like old times. A fun game of witty banter with the occasional smirk from him and an eye roll from her following suit had occurred. It was just like nothing had ever happened. Someone walking by would probably mistake them for a pair of perfectly happy best friends. How could she let herself forget what had happened so long ago? How could she stand here in front of him all calm cool and collected? How could he still just stand there in front of her, smirk and all, and make her heart want to melt right that second?

"Yeah Ace, I believe we did," Logan replied, a little sheepishly hearing him say that one specific word that had not passed his lips in a long time.

"I better go…" Rory started to say but soon stopped because of a familiar figure coming out of the glass swinging glass doors. The figure stepped out on to the rain soaked sidewalk with a red umbrella carelessly thrown open over his left shoulder. He instantly spotted her and came over.

"Hey, why are standing out here in the rain without an umbrella?" the figure questioned, a concerned look plastered on his tired face.

"Um…I ran into Mr. Huntzberger here when I dropped my cell phone and he just offered to help me find a replacement," Rory quickly lied. Her face showed her nervousness too well so Logan intervened.

"Yes I know an excellent place to get top of the line cells. I'll give you the address if you want," Logan covered for Rory skillfully and with ease, his charm instantaneously taking the wheel.

"No thanks but I'll keep that in mind. Rory…I mean Ms. Gilmore, would you like to come back into the office? I need some help with some paper work," he asked smoothly, but to Logan it was obvious the only "paper work" that would be included would be flying off the desk to make room for more _important _things.

"Sure…" Rory hesitated, "thank you Mr. Huntzberger."

"You're welcome Ms. Gilmore," Logan replied. His mind was turning with images of Rory with someone else. He couldn't think straight; he needed to leave. "I was wondering if I could leave for about an hour. I'll be back in time for the meeting but I think I need sometime to get some things together."

"Of course Mr. Huntzberger, then I'll see you back here at around four?" the figure asked.

"Yes, goodbye," Logan said and with the turn of his heel, he strolled down the crowded sidewalk.

--------------

Ryan Leonard walked out of his office through the swinging glass doors; he paused momentarily to open his umbrella. He looked out to the sidewalk to see Rory in depth in conversation with the Huntzberger heir. They were talking quickly and animatedly.

"Hey, why are you standing out here in the rain without an umbrella?" he asked, looking over at Rory…

------------

Logan Huntzberger walked down 56th Street coolly, his mind trying to wrap around the concept of someone besides him being with Rory. Someone besides him being so close to her perfection; he couldn't understand why it still bothered him. Rory still managed to wiggle her way into his mind all the time. There was just something about her that seemed to never leave him. The way she carried herself and her wit, her charm…oh god how he had missed her. Something hit him as he strolled down the busy New York street, avoiding masses of people crowded on to one three foot strip of pavement; he wasn't the idiot here. He didn't do anything to deserve this, so why did he feel so damn guilty about so long ago?

Rory Gilmore had been the one thing he had wanted so badly that he was willing to take all risks to be with her, and now two years later, he stood in the middle of New York City scarred from heartbreak and worn down from work, dwelling on the past. The past had to go sometime or another. Life was moving around him so fast that he could barely keep up.

Move on. That one phrase so simply written that a first grader could decipher its meaning, yet to him, it seemed like that hardest thing to even comprehend. Moving on now seemed to be the only door open; he couldn't resist the pull of life pushing him through the threshold, but that little voice in the back of his mind couldn't help but hold on to thought that someday the pieces would all fall to together.

Logan Huntzberger walked through glass door of a small café on 56th Street, assured his mind was no longer confused.

------------

A/N: so this is part one of chapter four but chapter five is the second part so don't be confused. I was going to put them both together but I figured it would be too long. So chapter five will hopefully be up soon, but if you want it to go faster, please persuade my teachers to go light on the homework. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Boring Conferences and Tequila

A/N: ok this chapter picks up where the last one left off, and then it goes forward. Sorry if it is very confusing! Review please!

--------------

_Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring._

"Logan Huntzberger," Logan answered his phone without paying attention. He was currently flipping aimlessly through a magazine; he held his phone to his ear lazily, only half paying attention to the person booming over the other line. The voice was killing his eardrums because of its shrill pitch.

"Looooogan Huntzzzberger, I just can not beliiiieve that we haven't talked in sooooo long. Like how has my favvvvvorite boy toy been without little old meeeee?" the voice yelled over the line in an annoyingly high pitched valley girl tone that seemed to require to over exaggerate certain letters in words.

"Hello Ms. Van der Groden, I have been wonderful without your constant interruptions of my life persistently getting me into shitty situations. How have you been since my father dumped you for a newer model? I believe him and…who is it….oh right…Ms. McGowan. You remember her right? She used to come over to clean our pool…well as you can imagine she now cleans more than the pool…" Logan replied sarcastically, his voice turning icy as he finished.

"Why I never knew that the little brat had grown up to be such a whiny little bitch. Did your mommy teach you that too? Did she also tell you to be good in the sack so the future Ms. Logan Huntzberger doesn't go running to the pool boy the moment the honeymoon is over?" she snipped over the phone; she sounded pleased with her comeback as if it was the first thing she had ever said that didn't sound somewhat brainless, although that was the extent of her knowledge.

"Now that is the type of attitude that got you replaced, and I would ask you to leave my mother out of this but I'm sure that it would provoke some idiotic try at an intelligent response. Now I have to go to a staff meeting soon so I hope you have a particularly shitty rest of your life. Goodbye Ms. Van der Groden," Logan said in his polite society voice.

"Well in that case, I might as well go, but not without personally telling you to thank that little bitch who broke your heart two years. I heard about it from your father, such a tragedy, but apparently she was a slut or something to that extent. I just wanted to tell her thank you for me; you don't know how happy it makes me that you finally realize htat nt everyone loves you…" she said bitterly; he could tell with a smile on her face.

"Shut up about her; you don't know anything about her and my relationship so just shut your big fucking plastic surgery enhanced mouth," Logan whispered angrily into the phone. His teeth were clenched tightly together.

"Oh I seem to have hit a nerve. Is little Logie poo still in love with his ex-girlfriend?" she imitated in a high pitched little girl voice, but Logan never heard this, he had already hung up his phone as he sat staring at the newspaper sitting on the coffee table in front of him. People were walking by him to drink their coffees before returning to what was probably a boring and stressful job with moderate pay. Here he sat staring at an old edition of the New York Times sitting on the table, the newspaper he was now running. This was his life sitting in front of him, everything he was working for was to be able to place the family name behind major publications to make it seem as if he cared or actually did something to help make this newspaper. He was nothing more than the guy in the business suit standing behind the editors and the people who actually wrote and lay out the paper.

His whole life had been planned out so that could become this, yet here he sat in a comfy chair in a small coffee shop in the middle of New York City, and he felt worse than he did in college. Sure he was a little older and possibly a little wiser, yet he was no happier about how his life was going. He remembered his mother telling him that he would appreciate how he had his whole life planned out for him; he didn't have the difficulties of making life decisions, and potentially have them be wrong. He didn't have any unexpected problems or occurrences happen, until she came into the picture. He had never thought about doing anything other than what his father said he was going to do; sure he protested but he always knew in the back of his mind that he was going to do it anyways. Except he didn't expect to meet her; she showed him that he could be more than the Huntzberger heir, that he could do anything he wanted and overcome any obstacle. In exchange he showed her how to live, how to take chances and feel what it is like to really live for just one second, like you're suspended in the air and finally can breathe in life as you never have before. He helped her take risks and stop only living in her little bubble of Stars Hollow, but she didn't want to stay outside that bubble, so she left. She left him alone in the world; finally he experienced what it was like to lose something he cared for. He felt what it was like to not get everything he wanted; he finally realized what it was like to have something outside his planned life. He loved her, and she left. Now he was here trying to forget and move on from the one person who had helped him learn how to live _his _life and take charge.

Logan Huntzberger sat in the coffee shop in the middle of New York City sipping his coffee, just waiting on the world to change.

------------

Rory couldn't breathe; she gasped for breath as his hands ran up and down her sides. She sat on the top of his desk, exasperated and tired from the day's work. Somehow even as Ryan, her boyfriend and boss, continued to be in the mood per say, her mind couldn't help but wander to her almost pleasant and enjoyable conversation with Logan earlier.

"Rory…" Ryan moaned into her hair; she had almost forgotten about the nearly half naked man standing in front of her. Her bright blue eyes wandered around the contents of his office. It was so different from Logan's; instead of volumes of classic books and mountains of paperwork, pictures of family, ex-girlfriends, friends, co-workers, and important people adorned the walls, desk and bookshelves. Important gifts from people stacked the shelves instead of the knowledge that occupied Logan's; Ryan's office too most people would seem more homey and inviting, but to Rory it didn't seem very inviting. There was something very comforting and homey about Logan's office; it was like she was at home there.

As Rory's eyes traveled around Ryan's office, she spotted the clock tick away, dangerously close to 4 o'clock.

"Oh shit!!!" Rory screamed, pulling away from Ryan's embrace. Ryan noticed the clock too and immediately started to put himself back together, throwing Rory her things as he did.

"Look I have to get some things ready for the meeting so I'll just see you there," he said quickly, searching across his desk for something.

"Yeah of course," Rory muttered, basically to herself; she readjusted her clothes before exiting his office. He had just done basically a one eighty degree attitude adjustment. One second he was all lovey dovey, then the next he was all business man like; it was so weird, but it was so Ryan.

Rory walked out into the main office, looking around at her co-workers getting ready for the staff meeting. Swiftly picking up some things from her desk, she strolled into the conference room to fin only one other person in it. There sat Logan reading one of his many books from his bookshelves for probably the fifth time. He was currently engrossed in leisurely read of _The World According to Garp _by Jon Irving; he didn't notice Rory come into the room and sit down across from him on the other side of the huge circular conference table.

So there she sat waiting for the meeting to commence, almost wishing for a second that the whole world could stop so she could just sit there and watch him, Logan Huntzberger, the man who made her fall in love at first glance, read contently for just a little longer.

--------------

"This all is completely irrelevant to the situation at hand, why in the world do you feel the need to ring up such a trivial matter during our discussion of major crisis? Do you use your brain, or better yet, do you even have one?" Ryan spit out at one of the lower desk workers who was sitting in the back of the conference room nearly shaking from fear of being yelled and targeted again. He was one of the minor layout workers and had obviously not realized that he was sitting in a room with some of the biggest names in the New York Times newspaper corporation.

"Now move on Mr. Leonard, I don't have all night. Some of us here actually have a personal and or social life," Mr. Polaco said, as the rest of the room chuckled quietly to his last remark. Everyone in the whole paper knew the Ryan didn't have much of a social life, much less have a girlfriend; he never stopped working until every last detail had been sorted out so that the paper was absolutely perfect, every issue and every page without one word spelled wrong or one fact untrue. He was a perfectionist with an obsession with newspaper and getting the truest story possible. Every single person below him in the business was scared of him getting mad at them, for fear of their jobs.

"Of course, now what were we talking about?" Ryan said more calmly, leaning back in his chair comfortably.

Rory sat in her chair, a little bored from the constant talking about budgets and deadlines; she really didn't care about all this boring shit, she would rather be sitting at home watching a movie or working on her next article. But no, she had to sit in a stupid board meeting fro endless hours listening to a myriad of old men argue about stupid irrelevant problems within the company, most of which had nothing to do with the paper itself. She looked around the room at all the people in the room; her eyes casually rested on Logan. Unlike the other major board members, he sat calmly in the middle of the debate, watching the others yell furiously at each other. He sat their with his signature smirk on his lips, looking at the frazzled board members humorously.

There they sat watching them yelled and argue, sometimes casually glancing at each other with knowing smiles.

--------------

"Wow that took forever. Could they talk any longer?" Logan mumbled to no one in particular.

"I know what you mean," Rory replied to him, smiling politely in his direction.

"Ace I thought you enjoyed meetings," Logan said, smirking back at her.

"Now what would give you that assumption? I am not some crazy over worked person who loves to stay late just for the hell of it. I am not Ryan…I mean Mr. Leonard," Rory said, quickly recovering from her little slip up.

"Nothing Ace just you seem like that type of person; all stressed out all the time, crazy hours and impossible goals for yourself. Ace that sounds exactly like you," Logan stated matter-o-factly.

"Not true Huntzberger, I am as loose as anyone; no more stressed out than the next person. I am a normal person like you or Ronnie," Rory quipped, staring back at Logan.

"Who the hell is Ronnie?" Logan asked.

"The guy in the back of room who brought of the problem that Ryan shot down," Rory said, forgetting that no one besides her was allowed to call him Ryan.

"Oh that poor guy, damn he got screamed at," Logan remembered.

"Yeah."

"So Ace, what are you doing now?" Logan asked as they exited the conference room, strolling side by side into the main office area.

"Nothing that I know of, why do you ask Mr. Huntzberger?" Rory asked in response.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a drink now," Logan asked as he opened the glass door to him office.

"Where did you want get the drink?" Rory asked, standing outside the threshold of his office, she stared back at him. He leaned down and pulled something out from inside of a glass mini fridge. He removed a tall clear bottle labeled Smirnoff, and stared back at her.

"How about here? A little Smirnoff, some Jack Daniels, and more of the tequila, it could be a party Ace?" Logan smirked, looking at her calmly.

"Why not?" She said coming in the door and placing her things down in the wood coffee table. "Hand me over some of that Smirnoff!"

"Of course, whatever you say Ace."

-------------------

_Early the next morning…end of flashback…_

Rory woke up with a massive pounding headache. She couldn't tell where she was, her vision was blurred and she couldn't move, something was half-way on top of her. She tried to adjust her positioning on whatever she was on because of how uncomfortable she was. There was something on top of her, maybe someone or something that was heavy and moving. Well then it had to be someone, because as far as she knew that she didn't have any animals. It was breathing whoever it was, deep breaths that were tickling her neck. Suddenly, the person started to move around. Fidgeting half way on top of her, she finally caught a glimpse of the person.

"Oh shit!" Rory nearly screamed her eyes scared and nervous.

"Rory…" he muttered looking at down the beautiful creature kind of below him. His amber eyes were tired and groggy; he looked like shit and probably knew it.

"Hey Logan," Rory whispered, looking up at the man above her, the man she use to love, the man she had wanted for so long. Now here she lay underneath him in his office, on his couch looking out into the office filled with people staring in at their current situation. She was hung over, sick and couldn't believe what she had just done. She had stayed up all night with her ex-boyfriend of two years, while she currently had a boyfriend who worked just down the hall and had probably witnessed his girlfriend underneath his co-worker.

The empty bottle of Smirnoff lay on the ground, and two glasses sat on the coffee table, one half filled with brown liquor, probably tequila. The last thing she remembered was drinking down shots of tequila while singing some weird tune. What the hell happened last night?

--------------

A/N: ok the next chapter I coming possibly this week I swear. Please review this chapter!


	6. Morning Traffic

A/N: this is a filler chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!!!

--------------

"Did you see them? I heard that she just wants his money, a gold digger that one."

"I saw them last night a little _cozy _on the couch; all that liquor they drank last night must have made for an interesting night and morning. I wonder how the sex was."

"They didn't have sex."

"How do you know?"

"Because I heard that he is secretly having an affair with someone in the office. I heard that they were going at it in the copy room after the meeting yesterday, before he started to go at it with her, but they were so drunk, they didn't make it past making out."

"And how do you know this is true?"

"How do we know if anything is true? I heard that she is secretly pregnant with his child but the only reason she wants to have it is so that he will have to pay her money to help her care for the child. She is such a little slut."

"Not true, he is really the one who is using her. I heard that he slept with her when they went to school together and then dumped her ass outside her boyfriend's dorm drunk and naked begging for more 'Logan'."

"He is not that heartless; he is a nice person with a sweet disposition. I think you're just jealous that she is the one who got to spend all night with the Huntzberger heir and not you and your fat, size 12 ass."

"Now don't start with me you old fruit bag."

"Oh all of you shut up, they are awake," said someone who walked into the break room with the startling news.

"Let's go," they all said in unison, scrambling out of the break room as quickly as possible to ensure that they didn't miss any of the drama.

------------------

"Logan what happened?" Rory whispered, noticing the people starting to scramble to the window to see them on top of each other on the couch. This is bad; this is so bad. Why did this happen? How did this happen? WHAT exactly happened?

Logan looked just as freaked as Rory did but he hid it better than she did; finally his socialite façade was coming in handy. She was nearly shaking underneath him; her brown hair in messy tangled curls and her blue eyes frightened, he wished he could do something to calm her. He wanted to help her, but he wasn't sure what to do. Then something caught his eye, all the people staring in at them, staring at their current predicament. Away, they needed to get away from all of this drama, away from these people staring at them. Logan pulled himself up off of Rory and sat down on the edge of the couch, running his hands through his messy blonde hair. He looked down to find his button up shirt on the floor beneath him.

"Ace, get up," Logan said getting up to his feet, looking right into the crowd of people slammed against the glass wall of his office. He could hear the sighs from the females in the crowd as he stood in the middle of his office half naked.

"Logan what the…" Rory started but Logan quickly silenced her with his hand.

"We are getting out of here Ace, now get up and get dressed," Logan instructed, buttoning up his shirt in the process.

"What do you mean 'get dressed'?" Rory asked eyes wide with fright. "Oh my god we had sex!" A hysterical Rory leapt to her feet, revealing only a very skimpy black bra on top.

"Oh shit," Logan moaned as everyone stared in horror.

"Logan…help…" Rory pleaded, looking at him.

"Nothing to see here people, move on," Logan said moving the crowd of people away from the glass, throwing Rory a blanket so she could cover up. She wrapped it around herself, blushing profusely.

Logan pulled Rory to him and swept her out the door along with him, her clothes, and his keys, and then ran out of the door into the lobby and into the parking lot where Logan's Porsche was parked.

"Logan…"

"Don't worry Ace, we are going to fix this."

"Sure…" Rory mumbled as Logan gently pushed her into the passenger side of his car, she moaned as she accidentally hit her head on the car door frame. "Logan, where are we going to go? I mean everyone saw us together Logan. This can't be happening; I have a boyfriend Logan, who just saw me lying underneath one of his co-workers when he came to work this morning! I'm a slut, a whore…I'm a cheater. I'm a cheater. I'm a cheater," Rory couldn't stop herself. Her mind kept on going and going, turning over and over again.

"Rory stop yourself! We don't even know if anything happened, so just snap out of it, please. Wait, who the hell is your boyfriend," Logan asked, suddenly enraged.

"No one, Logan, it's none of your business," Rory spat back at him; she was now n the verge of sobbing, single tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Her blue eyes were overflowing with stray tears. It was his entire fault, he invited her to get a drink, and he got her drunk; it was all Logan's fault. What had she done?

Rory bent down, her head resting on her knees as she sobbed into her dress, the black material getting soggy from the tears.

Logan kept on driving, driving to what seemed like the edge of nowhere. He watched the girl he had loved more than anything in the world cry her eyes out, his own heart crying inside. He did this to her, he invited her for a drink; he got her drunk; it was entirely his fault. There wasn't a damned thing he could do about it now.

Logan drove down one of the main streets bombarded by early morning traffic; the wee hours of the sun poured in through the windows illuminating Rory in an aurora of light. She looked like an angel crying; her tears healing her old wounds that had grown so deep.

What the hell had he done to her?

------------------

Rory lay asleep against the door of Logan's Porsche; he casually glanced at her sleeping figure while driving through traffic towards his penthouse. He normally avoided morning traffic, but from lack of common sense, this morning didn't seem to be going _normally_ at all. The blaring horns and colorful screams from the angry morning drivers just made Logan hate New York even more. Sure the city was great, except when you actually had to live and commute in it every single. He was beginning to realize why people were so grumpy in the mornings; damn traffic, that's it.

Some random taxi driver flipped Logan off as he passed him in the lane over and then proceeded to cut him off.

"Fucking bastard," Logan muttered to himself, remembering to be quiet as if not to wake Rory.

Two hours and fifteen block later, Logan carried Rory into the lobby of his apartment building. Some odd glances were cast at the couple, but most people knew better to shut their mouths and mind their own business. Logan carefully pressed the button for the elevator, waiting for the doors to close to ride up to his penthouse.

Gold numbers adorned the door as Logan opened it and placed the key on the nearest table. Heaving Rory on to his shoulder, he carried her over to the couch, where he laid her down as carefully as possible so as if not to wake the sleeping beauty. Sitting down on the chair near the couch, Logan sighed and tried to relax, not letting his mind revisit the thoughts of this morning and last night. He would deal with that later, right now all he wanted to do was sleep, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

-------------

Rory pulled herself up off of the comfy couch; her head felt fuzzy, her eyes were still readjusting to her new surroundings. The last thing she remembered was standing up in front of everyone in the office with only a bra on top. Oh shit, she couldn't bear to try and remember the other events of the morning…or last night. Logan. She couldn't think about it. She didn't want to return to her life, the life she had fucked up.

"Ace you're awake," a voice said from around the corner. Turning around the bend appeared no other than the face of Logan Huntzberger, in all of his glory, including the black trousers he slept in the night before and an open blue button up shirt, revealing a still very muscular and toned chest.

"Hey," she said softly, still waking up. She hadn't real noticed her surroundings all that well; the furniture was mahogany, a sleek modern look but not weird abstract statues of female body parts modern, and the light poured into the room from the large window on the wall to her right. Loud honking and screaming could be heard from the busy, major New York street below her.

"I know, it's annoying, huh? Just one of the many major perks of living the city. So, how are you, a little better than when you were last awake I hope?" Logan asked sincerely, handing her a warm cup of coffee in a bright red porcelain mug.

"Yeah annoying, I am…better…yeah much better. Don't worry about me Logan. I'll be fine…yeah fine," Rory stuttered, trying to get it out as smoothly as possible but failing miserably. She wrapped her blanket around her tighter as she drank her coffee.

"Ace are you ok? Well of course you're not, stupid question at ask huh?" Logan muttered into his coffee, sitting down in the same chair he fell asleep in.

"Logan…"

"No stop Rory, we need to talk about what happened. I can't just sit here and act like nothing happened last night. Something did Rory, and I know you don't want to think about this and actually deal with this problem, but I've learned a lesson or two about this, and we have to sort it out together and the sooner the better," Logan said, getting almost angry but stopped as soon as he saw Rory's face pale. She buried her head in her hands.

"Logan, I don't want to talk."

"Rory," Logan yelled, his face pleading her.

"Logan I don't want to talk!" Rory screamed, her face now streaming again with tears; the events of the previous night flooding back to her, overflowing her mind with memories she pleaded to forget.

-------------

_The previous night…_

_"So, how much have we drunk Mr. Huntzberger?" Rory laughed, giggling while trying to aim her liquor into her mouth without spilling more on to the carpet. She lay on the couch with her head in Logan's lap as he smiled and nodded at her._

_"Now Ms. Gilmore, to count how much liquor we have consumed would be like trying to wake Finn up before noon, nearly impossible," Logan said, laughing hysterically._

_"Oh how is old Finn?" Rory asked, trying to pick up her bottle that was on the floor next to the couch._

_"Still drunk as ever," Logan slurred, trying to remain clam, but bursting out laughing instead._

_"Logan, what's so funny?" Rory asked, giggling herself. She sat up from his lap, looking him square in the eye. "Logan Huntzberger, you tell me right not or I'll…"_

_"You'll what Ace, kiss me," Logan said jokingly._

_"Yes I will, don't you believe me?" Rory took a long swig of her drink, staring at Logan over the rim of her glass._

_"Yeah Ace, I don't believe you," Logan said teasingly, leaning in towards her; his face was inches away from her._

_"Dare me," Rory said suggestively, closing her eyes._

_But Logan didn't respond, he had already crashed his lips against hers at full force. All the passions built up from two years collided into that one kiss. Before they knew it, Rory was underneath Logan, struggling to unbutton his shirt as quick as possible._

_"Logan, please…" Rory moaned as Logan placed soft kisses on her neck, sucking on a certain spot. Rory pushed softly against his chest, then wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer._

_"Rory…"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"I love tequila…" Logan grinned into her neck; returning to her mouth, he pressed his lips softly against hers at first, and then deepened the kiss he had been waiting to have for too long._

_The night went on in the direction is was headed since their lips first met again, except it stopped, due to the amount of their intoxication, even sex couldn't keep them awake. Rory feel asleep underneath Logan. Her dress on the floor and his shirt strewn across to the chair, they both were lying happily in each other's arms, just like old times._

-----------

A/N: ok this chapter is not very good, just kind of a filler chapter, but I didn't want them to have sex just yet. I have the entire story in my head, I think? Pray to the homework gods (a.k.a. my teachers who by the way are in the previous chapter as the old business men)! Please review!!! (I beg you!)


	7. New and Old Relationships

A/N: here's the really late crappy chapter. Sorry!

-----------------------

Rory walked through the doors to her office scared. Sure the newspaper business was rough and grueling with hard ass bosses and presidents, but these reasons need not be the single reason she dreaded the glass doors in front of her face. The rumors circulating around the office were numerous in number but the main reason for her current state of alarm is that all of the supposed "truths" ended with them having sex and falling asleep; every last one. For once in her lifetime she felt herself wishing Paris was here to scare the shit out of anyone of them who dared to talk about it.

She pushed her way through the throng of people crowding around one of the intern's desks. Even Ryan pushed his way through to see the computer that everyone was staring intently at. Rory casually tried to peer over the crouching heads to catch a glimpse at the screen. She didn't really care what they were so interested in; all she wanted was to stop being the center of the gossip mill. Her heels clicked against the marble floor of the hallway towards the elevator; just as the elevator buzzed, Rory felt a hand clamp down her delicate shoulder.

Rory gasped as she whipped her head around to stare face to face with Merlyn, one of her fellow assistants.

"Did you hear?" Merlyn asked, her grip tightening on her shoulder.

"Hear what?" Rory retorted feeling quite bored since she had yet to hear something remotely interesting come out of her mouth.

"That some intern took pictures of you and……well…Mr. Huntzberger, and that he posted them on a webpage. Everyone has seen them, and I mean _everyone. _Even the hard assed Mr. Leonard wanted to see them, hilarious right?" Merlyn said, laughing at the last part.

"Yeah really funny…I got to go. I'll see you upstairs," Rory replied quickly as she rammed her finger against the elevator button as hard as she could trying to get the door to open faster.

-------------------------

Logan groaned as he signed the last paper that the annoying cheerful intern pushed into his hand. He pulled his coffee cup to his lips, drinking in the bitter flavor as he scowled at the boy as he pranced, literally _pranced,_ away out of his office. As the door swung open he spotted a pair black high heels walk across the lobby towards another office door. His eyes followed her as she pushed open another door and disappeared into the room.

He pushed the intercom button on his flashing phone.

"Georgia, please don't let any calls through to me. I have a lot of work to do," he said in a monotone voice; quite frankly he was just bored with business men calling him asking about all this newspaper crap.

"Ok Mr. Huntzberger," Georgia replied into the phone before switching off the intercom.

Logan started pounding on the computer keyboard to get all of his frustration out but stopped when the sounds of screaming and crashing reverberated through the walls. He knew he should stop listening to a personal conversation and respect their privacy but hell, this was the most entertainment he had gotten all day.

-------------------------

Rory strutted into Ryan's office calmly; to be quite honest, she was scared of what he was going to say or do. There he sat facing the window.

"Rory."

"Hey Ryan…" she replied sheepishly. She wrung her hands together in an aimless manner.

"I saw the pictures. Well what a way to start out my morning. What a great fucking way Rory. I don't even know who I am madder at. You, for fucking that guy and not telling me about it, or him, for fucking my girlfriend and thinking he could get away with it without he breaking both of his fucking legs.

"Ryan, it is not what you think. I mean nothing happened…well not nothing but it wasn't what you think it was…" Rory stuttered. Her eyes became fixed on her black heels; right now they were the only thing that wasn't yelling at her. Her mind traveled back to when she first wore these particular shoes; it was at her grandfather's birthday party during her senior year with Logan. They had become quite bored with answering the typical questions from the stuffy business men, diamond encrusted cheek pinching ladies, and blond airhead trophy wives. Sneaking off to the pool house during the cocktails before the cake had to be cut; Logan and Rory were occupied doing other things that were much more enjoyable. It had been a perfect night until Lorelai had walked into the pool house to get another bottle of champagne for Emily and found her daughter half naked straddling her boyfriend against the wall; their hands were otherwise attained. More embarrassed then she had been at her grandparents' wedding, Rory had quickly tried to regain her composure, but her mother had already left the pool house, leaving them back to previous activity. The thought of this particular memory brought a smile to her face, which was odd considering the circumstances in which she was smiling.

"Rory are you even listening to me at all? Did you hear any damn word I said? What were you thinking? I mean I wish I knew what was going through your head when you were fucking some other guy instead of me," Ryan yelled loud enough that she could feel the vibrations of his voice throughout her body.

"Ryan I didn't sleep with anyone. It was just a late night of drinking games and large shots of tequila. Nothing really happened; we just kind of…kissed…a little bit…" Rory stuttered again. She honestly didn't want to fight anymore with anyone. Why were all her relationships filled with fighting and screaming? She was tired of it; all she wanted do to was scream and close her eyes and everything would go away. Everything in her life seemed to fall apart at the same time; all her family did was fight and yell and argue over the past, always the _past. _It was like all that mattered was the past; the future never seemed to be relevant, except for hers. Everyone always wanted to decide her future for her; there was only one person who didn't do that, but he was gone.

"Who the hell is this person who shared that 'wonderful' night with you?" Ryan said calmly almost contrary to his balled up fists that he was grinding into his desk.

"It doesn't matter..."

"It does to me Rory…goddamn it just tell me!"

"It was Logan…" Rory whispered, just audible she could hear it.

"Who? I didn't catch that name!" Ryan yelled back at her.

"Logan ok!" Rory snapped.

"Logan…wait Logan HUNTZBERGER! As in the Huntzberger who's father owned half of this company Huntzberger," Ryan screamed. He got flustered at the end realizing what he had just said; he finally absorbed the information. Sitting down at his desk, his head fell into his hands as he massaged his temples.

"How did this happen? Why him?"

"I used to have…it was just a one night thing…it was…never mind I just was afraid to tell you about it for fear you would get mad. Apparently you did so I was right to be afraid…but that's not the point. The point is…I don't want this to end between us," Rory said looking at him with almost pleading eyes.

"I can't talk about this right now. I just need to be alone and think for awhile Rory. I'll talk to you later, sometime," Ryan mumbled.

Rory shortly nodded, bowing her head slightly as she turned on her heel and sadly walked out into the lobby. All her eyes could meet with was the marble floor; she looked up momentarily and saw the last person she wanted to see. Her bright blue eyes locked with the brown eyes across the room; why did he have to be so…him? She couldn't peel away her gaze from him.

He smiled at her, and somehow that made her feel better. Walking across the lobby, she looked back behind her at him. Instead of his charming smile, his face was adorned with his trademark smirk, splayed playfully across his perfect lips. The only thing that now was ingrained into her mind was the idea of those lips against hers again, like before.

-------------------------

Logan stared out at the spot in which Rory had been standing just moments earlier. Tears had rimmed her bright blue eyes; all he wanted to do was kill whoever had made her cry. It was weird because he shouldn't care about her anymore, but something about those eyes made him think back to all his memories of them together.

Sighing, Logan returned back to the normal boring day. Punching the keys on his keyboard, he couldn't keep his mind off of her. Damn it, he needed someone else besides her; he needed someone to stop him from falling back in love with her.

Picking up his cell phone, he scrolled down the miscellaneous names and numbers of business partners, family, and random girls he couldn't remember what they looked like. He clicked on some random girl's number, making sure to check her name before he called her someone else. He always got the dumb brassy blonds mixed up partly because they all looked the same and partly because they all blended in together; they weren't special, like her.

The sound of the ringing on the other end of the phone broke through his thoughts.

"Hello?" a girl answered the phone; a heavy Italian accent coated her speech as the sounds of fingernails rattling against the desk in the background.

"Hey…Mindy…it's Logan Huntzberger," Logan drawled into the receiver. His eyes lulled with impatience as she babbled on the other end hysterically.

"Oh my gosh, Logan! I haven't heard from you for like for-ever! Damn hold on a second…" she yapped into the phone, pulling it away from her ear to yell across the room, "Hey Jordan, guess who is on the fucking phone? Logan Huntzberger!" She put the phone back to her ear, "Sorry so why are you calling?"

"Um…I was just wondering if you wanted to get a drink tonight," Logan droned; it was all he could do from falling asleep.

"Of course Lo-gan," she drawled out his name, "when and where?"

"Um…come to the New York Times building and ask the front desk for me," Logan replied while shuffling the messy papers and crap strewn across his desk.

"Ok I'll see you in like an hour, bye," she smiled, hanging up the phone.

"Bye," Logan said, not really caring whether or not he was talking to her.

-------------------

Rory walked up to the front desk with a stack of papers a mile high towering above her petite frame. She struggled to regain her balance in her four inch stilettos; maybe her choice of shoes were not the best for work but right now, all she was hoping was to not fall flat on her ass. Rory stopped, slipping on the marble floor and before she knew it, her ass had become best friends with the floor.

"Shit!" she muttered, trying to pull herself off the floor but realizing that it was really not use at the moment. Why did this have to happen to her today of all the days? Her eyes spotted what she hoped she would never have to look at ever again. Some leggy blond with her legs wrapped around his waist was sucking of his tongue grotesquely. All of her old nightmares and images that haunted her mind flowed back into her mind. There was Logan with some blond wrapped around him, lying on top of his desk.

Finally breaking to take a breath, his eyes caught hers in a glimpse of panic spread across his face, which was quickly replaced with embarrassment and shame for some reason. He looked as if he felt guilty.

Rory couldn't sit here and look at him anymore. She wished she had gotten over it completely, but she realized that she hadn't. She wasn't even close. Pulling herself gracefully up from the floor, she gathered the scattered papers, dropping them off at the desk and ran across the room to one of the doors.

Opening it with a barely audible creak, she made her way across the rug towards his desk.

"Ryan I'm sorry," she spitted out as fast as her mouth would allow.

"What? Rory what's wrong?' he spun around in his chair to come face to face with a very distraught Rory.

"I just want…I don't want to loose you…I can't loose anything else right now…" she stuttered; tears were falling down her soft pale checks.

Without another word, Ryan ran across the room towards her, wrapping his arms around her and capturing her lips with his.

Rory couldn't think or feel anything, there was only one thought constantly going through her mind over and over again.

_What the hell am I doing?_

-------------------------

Logan ran his hands up and down the blonde underneath him, but she wasn't what was plaguing his mind. She saw him; she saw what he was doing. Why was he feeling guilty? They were over and had been for a while, but only one thing kept replaying oer and over in his mind as he mindlessly groped the moaning blonde.

_What the hell am I doing?_

----------------------------

A/N: this is a really crappy and late chapter. I hate school, over loaded homework load. So I'll try and be better about updating. Please review!


	8. Lustful Escapade

A/N: ok to everyone who is confused, HOLD ON!!! Everything will be explained in due time and to one reviewer who asked…

**THIS STORY IS A ROGAN! **But it is a little more gradual so bear with me. Here is the next chapter and chapter 9 should be out soon because I know how to start it off now.

_Italics _ flashback (so you don't get confused!)

------------------------

After the long meetings and tearful conversations, Rory Gilmore and Ryan sat on his chocolate brown leather couch, with its uncomfortably hard back cushion and stiff velvet pillows that now lay strewed across the floor from Ryan's drunken expose on how pillows make great darts. At first Rory had found his drunk talk amusing, but now, since she had yet to ingest any of the multitudes of liquor Ryan had in his office, she was finding annoying and childlike. His obsessive qualities seemed to amplify when he was drunk; he was currently trying to rearrange the items on his desk in alphabetical order from erasers to staplers and everything in between. Rory sat there twiddling her thumbs waiting for him to notice her again and take his attention off of the paper clips. Her eyes wandered out the open door of his office to the empty lobby since everyone had left about an hour ago.

There was only person still at the office; him. He sat typing away furiously at his computer, eyes glued to the screen. He looked so solemn with a blank stare on his face; the same look of hurt, anger, and confusion adorned his face. She recognized that look from two years ago, minus the tears. She wondered what he was writing that made him look that way. Suddenly he stopped typing and her eyes caught a glimpse of picture frame in his wobbling hands. Rory barely ever saw Logan cry, but here, she could see a few stray tears slip down his tanned cheeks.

It wasn't the picture frame that startled her; it was the picture that lay inside. That one picture held so many forgotten memories.

_The wind swept up her dark brown straight hair from her shoulders as she leaned into Logan's strong embrace. They sat on the beach at Logan's house in Martha's Vineyard. The last time she had been there was with her mom and Luke. Logan kissed the top of her head, wiping away her bangs and lifted her chin so her face was looking directly at his. _

"_Logan..." Rory started but was quickly cut off by Logan's lips crashing softly against hers. _

_Pulling away slightly he whispered, "I love you Ace." He then kissed her again, this time more passionately. His hand caressed her cheek as his tongue battled with hers. Parting shortly for air, Rory whispered back to him, "I love you." _

_A smile reappeared on his face and he gave her a quick peck. "Logan, will this last?" she asked looking directly at him. _

"_Ace, I love you, and that's never going to change," Logan said, pressing his forehead lightly against hers as he spoke._

"_Logan will you promise me something?"_

"_Anything Ace," he replied cautiously looking directly back at her._

"_Promise me that when and if something happens between us, we will try and fix it. Promise me that we will always be together and that nothing will come between us. Promise me that you will love me forever…" Rory started looking out to the water._

"_Rory, I promise you that I will never stop loving you and that nothing will ever come between us," Logan said, pulling her closer to him to shield her from the ice cold wind that was blowing hard across the shore._

"_Good," she said looking up at him, "we will be together forever. That sounds cliché doesn't it?"_

"_Yeah Ace, it does." _

Rory watched Logan gulp down tears as he stared at the picture she had taken of them that night on the beach. She didn't know he still had that picture. That had happened right before their permanent spilt. Tears begged to roll down her cheeks as she thought about that one night; everything had been perfect, and then it went all wrong. That promise had meant so much to her, and she was the one who broke it.

Looking around she saw Ryan passed out on top of his oak desk next to a pile of unorganized crap. Rory couldn't remember when he had passed out from the alcohol but apparently she had been lost in her thoughts. Then something came over her, she didn't care that Ryan was probably going to wake up with a massive hangover and in a pile of his own bile. She wanted to be over there with Logan, but she still didn't want to admit it to herself; she missed him terribly.

In a rush of adrenaline, she bolted off of the couch towards Logan sitting in his office. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got over to him and she had no idea what she was going to say but all she knew was that things weren't right between them. But it had been so long, she didn't know if they could ever be fixed.

-------------------

She ran across the lobby as fast as her wobbly black stiletto heels would carry her petite frame. The clicks against the marble broke Logan out of his trance and he looked up to find Rory trying to run to him.

He stood up and moved from behind his desk, fearing that something terrible had happened to her, for that could be the only reason he could think of why she was running towards him.

"Rory…" Logan started; his mind was swimming with millions of reasons why she was running, one of her least favorite activities.

Before Logan could get out another word, Rory had reached him and in a starling turn of events, placed her hand against his tear stained cheek and pressed her lips against his. Logan stood frozen still for a while until his mind registered what was happening. Trying not to think about what would happen, he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her as close as possible to him. She kissed him with all the passion she had kept inside for so long; everything was lost in that kiss. Neither of them ever wanted it to end. Their tongues battled furiously to remember what they had forgotten and not had for so long.

Logan pulled back momentarily to stop for air as Rory gasped for breath. Her eyes were clouded with passion. He rested his forehead against hers looking back into her clouded blue eyes with a look between confusion and happiness.

"Rory…" Logan murmured to her; his voice was husky from the lack of air moments before. Before he could utter another word, Rory placed her finger gently against his lips to silence him.

"I don't want to analyze this Logan…I just don't want to think," Rory stuttered; her voice was barely audible.

"Ok…" but this word barley came out of his mouth before his lips were back on top of hers. His hands roamed her back until they reached her tangled brown hair that traveled half way down her back, and then settled on the small of her back. Her hands wove through his short blonde hair, relishing in the feeling of him being so close again.

With his free hand, he attempted to sweep off the crap from his desk. After there was a clear spot, Logan slipped his hand under her butt to hoist her up on top of the desk. His hands slipped up to the buttons of her shirt, undoing each separate button carefully. His tongue continued to massage hers as he tugged her blue and white collared shirt down her arms. This night had quickly developed from just an innocent kiss to a full fledged make out session to more. Rory's mind was filled with questions unanswered and memories supposed to be forgotten while her body continued to remember every inch of his body. This had to be wrong, but it just felt so right and so…nostalgic.

-------------------------

Rory woke up exceptionally early; she glanced out the window to see that the sun wasn't even up yet. She stretched out her petite naked frame across the velvet couch with a bright red cashmere blanket laid casually on top of her. Looking over to Logan, she noticed his absence of clothing as well as her own. He was casually perched on the swingback leather chair across the room from her; he had a deep purple wool blanket strewn across the lower half of his body. His brown eyes fluttered open to the stare of her blue ones.

"Morning…" Logan grumbled; he had never been much of a morning person, at least that part of him didn't change.

"Hey, technically its not really morning. So…" Rory said while sitting upright on the couch and wrapping the soft red material around her body to try and cover up some of the exposed pale skin.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened here or do you want to continue not to think about the concequences of our previous actions?" Logan asked as he leaned over, resting his elbows steadily on his purple wool covered knees.

"I just…I don't know what we just did…" she stated unsteadily; the words came sloppily out of her mouth like she had just let them drop lazily out of her mouth without nay consideration. She was confused and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out, but she didn't want to face the music, so to speak.

"We had sex…" Logan stated matter-o-factly, as if it were no big deal that they just slept together while her boyfriend lay passed out in the office across the lobby.

"No shit Huntzberger…" she sneered, impatient with his chilish response and "i-don't-give-a-flying-shit-about-anything" attitude he had going on. She knew after their relationship fell through, he probably resorted back to his comfort zone of dumb brassy blonde one night stands.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Look Logan this thing between can't go unnoticed, but it can't work because we have a history and a past and I don't want to sit here pretending that everything is ok…" Rory started, wondering in her head whether or not this was a good conversation to be starting at this moment.

"Don't start Rory, I can't go looking back into the past right now. I just cant do this now. Let's just leave it at the fact that we had sex and nothing more," Logan spit back at Rory. He was not really in the mood to do any soul searching right now since emotional turmoil seemed to be ruling his mind right now.

"Logan we can't continue to sit here like nothing is wrong between us. We screwed up back then…" Rory screamed back at him; her voice stuttered as she spoke.

"_We _screwed up…_we_…no Rory we didn't screw up this relationship. _You _screwed up our relationship and I am sick of trying to figure out what _I _did to deserve such treatment from you of all people. God I keep wondering if this is my fault, but I am finally realizing this is your fault," Logan yelled back at her. His face was red from the anger that arose in his voice.

"Logan…" Rory pleaded; tears were brimming up in her bright blue eyes. She couldn't stand being attacked anymore. She knew she was the one who screwed up everything and for once Logan wasn't the one who had to plead for forgiveness.

"Rory stop! I don't want to sit here and go 'Its ok; I forgive you' because you hurt me Rory. I can't forget what you did at the drop of the hat," Logan said; this time a little more calmly. He stood up from the chair and wrapped the wool blanket around his waist while walking out of the office towards the lobby.

"Logan wait! Don't leave, please!" Rory yelled after him. She had never seen him like this, so angry at her. She quickly got up from her couch, pulling the blanket securely around her, and scurried after him.

"Rory stop! Don't come after me! I can't stand to look at you anymore…" Logan screamed at her. The tears were already pouring down his cheeks.

"Why?" Rory whispered just loud enough that Logan could here. People had begun to walk into the now sun filled lobby.

"Because it hurts Rory; you broke my heart…" the first part he screamed then got very quiet as he whispered the end part almost to himself.

"You aren't the same person anymore, Logan. You are cold and distant; you act like you care about no one, but that's not the Logan I knew. That's not the Logan I fell in love with…" Rory stammered.

"No you are right, because the Logan you loved left when _you _broke his heart; you broke him. You broke _me_," Logan said; the words coming out breathily.

"Logan…" Rory pleaded; tears were already streaming down her pale cheeks as she stood there, in the middle of the lobby surrounded by a crowd of employees relishing in the drama that was happening, defeated. He had done nothing but strip down her emotions until nothing was left except a frail, almost naked girl wobbling on her feet.

Logan looked back at her; her brown curls were a mess and her blue eyes were masked by tears streaked with black mascara stains. This girl was the only one he was ever going to love, so why was he pushing her away? He stood there oblivious of the other people circling around the round marble lobby. He still loved this girl who had broken his heart and that was the part of this whole fight that scared him shitless. He still loved her more than anything in the world.

Holding in the remainder of his tears, Logan looked at her once more and whispered solemnly to her, "Goodbye Ace." He could barely get the last word out of his mouth due to the fact that the one word nearly killed him to repeat. He saw tears literally pour down her face as she heard that same one word.

Rory was about to say something when she heard another male voice call out from behind her.

"What the hell is going on?"

-------------------

A/N: Please review!!! I beg you!!


	9. Farewell Means Vacation

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please review!

-------------------

"_What the hell is going on?"_

-------------------

Rory stood dumbstruck staring bleakly at the drunken, hung over figure of a man with a sinister look on his face. His stare could pierce through a steel wall; a look of death burned in his eyes and it was directed towards the one person in the room that he hated right now, Logan. An astonished look adorned Rory's face as she stood there switching her eyes from Logan to the angry figure who stood in the doorway.

"Rory what is going on?" Ryan Leonard sneered to his girlfriend who was standing half naked with a red blanket carelessly wrapped loosely around her petite frame with her messy brown curls cascading down her pale back.

"Umm…Ryan…I can explain…I have a good explanation…a very good explanation…yeah explanation…for why I…I mean we…are standing here…" Rory stammered while she fiddled with her hands. Her stare gazed down at her bare thin feet and nearly blended into the opaque marble flooring the lined the lobby and front walkway.

"Yeah I'm sure you have a great explanation for your current situation Rory," he said to her in a mocking tone. He stepped forward towards her trembling body with his fists clenching by his sides.

"Ryan…I really can explain…" Rory stuttered; fear was evident in her voice as she slightly began to back away from the place where her feet, she thought, were permanently glued to the cold marble floor. He moved closer and closer to her retreating form.

"Well then start explaining…" Ryan growled at her. His anger was bubbling over; she had never seen him this mad. He almost frightened her timid figure. His hand gripped forcefully around her thin naked arm as he pulled her closer to him with an angry smirk plastered on his tired, hung over face. A scared look flitted across her blue eyes as she scanned the room.

"Why don't you back off!" Logan shoved himself in between the couple; a look crossed his face that looked as if he was ready to kill him right on the spot. Before Logan could say anything else, Ryan had already cocked back his arm and hit Logan square in the jaw, causing his head to whip around and him to loose balance, stumbling into Rory on his way to the floor. Rory hit the marble with a thud as Logan fell on top of her, but he was up before she could move a muscle and was lunging after Ryan.

A deafening sound rang throughout the lobby as Logan's fist connected with Ryan's face with a cracking sound. Rory gasped as Ryan, holding his nose gently with his hand, and flew towards Logan, tackling him to the ground. Rory sat on the ground dumbfounded and speechless; she wasn't even sure what they were fighting about, or _which problem_ they were fighting about, but she didn't want to see anymore of this.

Ryan wrestled Logan, pinning him against the ground and punching the living crap out of him before Logan could tackle him to the ground and repeat the process on to Ryan. Rory tried to get up without being hit by one of the two guys currently beating the shit out of each other.

"Logan! Ryan! Stop this now!" Rory screamed out at them; her voice was hoarse from the tears that had been streaming down her pale cheeks moments earlier. By now other coworkers had gotten involved in breaking up the turmoil running a muck throughout the marble lobby. Red blood was now streaming down both of the guys faces. Coworkers had begun attempting to break apart the two but it was proving to be more difficult than one would imagine. Fists were connecting with faces and bodies collided with the marble floor. Rory just stood there in the middle of chaos; she couldn't understand how this could happen. It was if every thought in her mind was racing past each other in a tangled web; she couldn't gasp onto what she had caused. Two men fighting over her. She wanted desperately to run away, far far away, but her feet would carry her anywhere. They seemed bolted to the ground, not allowing her to run. Rory Gilmore just stood in the middle of the chaos enclosed lobby, wishing she could be anywhere but there.

Ryan and Logan were finally pulled off each other by a couple of coworkers, who unfortunately had large bruises and cuts adorning their faces due to the brawl and a few misplaced punches. Logan's face was smeared with blood from his split lip and Ryan's face was already bruising from Logan's knuckles. Logan's quick gasps for air mimicked Ryan's short breaths. Ryan's eyes bored into Logan, but Logan wasn't looking at him. His eyes rested on the only thing in his life he had really ever wanted or needed. He knew he would do anything to have her before, but he had to leave her behind. This complicated shit and drama was not something he needed or wanted.

Rory looked up from her feet; her eyes were rimmed and her cheeks stained with tears. She caught Logan's gaze; his perfect caramel eyes staring back into her own. She saw everything flit through his eyes; all his thoughts and emotions reflected in those caramel orbs. She wanted nothing but to run over to him and apologize and win him back. But that wasn't an option, and she knew it. So she just looked longingly back into his eyes remembering the memories they had shared, the experiences they had been through together. She wanted him back so bad it hurt. She couldn't help herself; she let words slip from her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Two simple words to convey so much emotion and passion. Two words to mask the multitude of mistakes. Two words to break or make the relationship; it was up to Logan.

With those two words, Logan lowered his head and strode solemnly out of the office. All eyes followed him as he pushed the doors open and looked back. He spoke only two words to mimic her.

"Goodbye Ace."

---------------------

Goodbye? What the hell did he mean by that? It was a week ago that these words were spoken and she had yet to see Logan. Everyday she would casually stroll past his office and pear in to see if he was sitting as he normally behind a mountain of paperwork. He never was. Her mind was racing trying to come up with a plausible answer yet none came to mind.

She currently sat trying to type her next article but was having little luck since a certain blonde haired guy was plaguing her thoughts. She knew she would never finish anything if she couldn't get her mind off of him. The whole office was still buzzing about their quarrel in the lobby; it even topped the scandal in the copy room which she was currently getting an earful about from Barbara.

"…and she was found on his lap on top of the copy machine. Well, basically they were in a state of undress; I mean we are talking thongs and boxers on the ground if you know what I mean," Barbara rambled on, winking at Rory while she said the last part.

"Yeah I d…" Rory started but was interrupted shortly after.

"I know and now apparently she is pregnant with his baby and he won't leave his wife for her. So then she sent a letter to his wife telling her basically that she had been fucking her husband for like two months; now his wife filled for divorce and we all no that's going to be a financial nightmare." Barbara went on about the divorce for about two more painful minutes.

"Hey Barbara, do you mind maybe if we chat later?" Rory stated sarcastically.

"Oh yeah of course Rory, I know you must be stressed from the fight with…" Barbara started.

"This has _nothing _to do with _him_."

"Ok, sorry Rory," Barbara said. She turned on her heel to leave but looked back, "look just so you know, you two are the talk of the town so to speak. I mean of course a Huntzberger love affair trumps copy room fuck fest any day of the week. At least in my opinion it's also more attractive. I mean if you listened to the interns in the break room, anyone could deduce you are considered a bombshell but who could have predicted _innocent little Rory Gilmore _made the notorious playboy Logan Huntzberger fall in desperate love. It's such a fairy tale love affair…" Barbara trailed off, sighing calmly and then turning again to leave.

Rory couldn't take any of this talk anymore; it was aggravating to listen to everyone in this office judge her relationship, something they had no idea what they were talking about. She slammed her fists down on the desk with such force that she rocked her phone off the hook. She could hear the persistent dial tone ring throughout her mind over and over again. Instead of hanging it up, she punched in a familiar number and waited for the voice on the other end.

"Hello Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai speaking. How may I help you?"

"Mom…" Rory whined into the phone. She slumped into her desk chair and buried her head in her hands. Her dark brunette matted curls fell forward into her face. Her eyes ached from sleep deprivation and her limbs felt weak. The phone felt awkward in her tired hands as she tried to suppress the tears that were begging to come forth.

"Honey…what's wrong?" Her mom's voice sounded soothing and calm, but she could tell she was worried. Rarely did Rory ever break down.

"Everything is just falling apart; it's like I can't control anything anymore. Everyone is talking about Logan and…me and I just can't keep answering their questions anymore…I want…I want everything to back to way it was before this ever happened…before he came." Rory cried into the phone.

"Oh Rory…honey do you want to come home for a little bit? We can have a movie night and watch whatever you want…" Lorelai soothed.

"Thanks Mom but…I should stay and…I don't know but I have work to do and maybe it can keep mind off of him," Rory said into the phone; she had significantly calmed down but tears were still silently running down her cheeks.

"Ok hun…but if you want to come home…" Lorelai said into the phone reassuringly; the sounds of shuffling papers could be heard in the background along with Michel yelling in his disgruntled French accent at some poor guest asking for extra towels.

"Sure Mom I know…I just…I don't know. I'll talk to you later, Mom." Rory sighed into the phone that was struggling to remain in her trembling hand.

"Same here. Remember you can always come home," Lorelai said happily into the phone. "I've got to go; Michel is screaming incessantly at some of the guests and I have to stop them before he chases them out like he did the Laterdales."

"Laterdales?" Rory inquired, suddenly interested in the hilarious story, the type that always followed when Michel was involved.

"Oh trust me I'll tell you later…uh…got to go hun…Michel stop! Don't throw that…crap…bye," Lorelai screamed into the phone before running off hurriedly to stop Michel.

"Bye," Rory mumbled to no one since her mom had already hung up to go stop some catastrophe that was ensuing thanks mostly in part to Michel; the French accent he had always seemed to rub the guests the wrong way. This could also be in part the fact that he was extremely rude to anyone he deemed less than him.

Rory sat in her chair with the phone limp in her hand; the dial tone rang out through the ruckus of the office. She couldn't leave the office; she couldn't leave work and she knew that. But some part of her wished that it wasn't true because she knew if one more person came up to her to ask some insane question pertaining to Logan and their fight she was going to throw a shit fit.

"Look there she is…" some random blond haired intern pointed, what she apparently thought, inconspicuously at Rory. The red haired girl next to her looked at Rachel, another writer whose desk was next to Rory's. "No her. HER!" the blond vigorously pointed at Rory.

"Ohhh…" the red haired intern mused.

"Yeah, she's the one who had a 'relationship' with Logan _Huntzberger_," the blond gossiped. She eyed Rory with jealous eyes as she whispered to the red head. They giggled furiously and scurried away as fast as they could in their five inch Manolo stilettos. They clacked loudly against the marble as they exited the lobby to outside, obviously for lunch which was useless because they looked as if the last meal they had eaten was in the seventh grade.

Rory scoffed; she was fed up with people asking her about _him_. She couldn't deal with this any longer; she was going to snap. If she did, those pathetic bimbo airheads would be first on her list. She had to go; she had to leave this place.

She punched numbers into the phone so hard that it seemed as if it was going to break.

"Mom…"

----------------------

A/N: ok I know what's coming next so all I have to do is write it. Please review!!!


End file.
